cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Love Sniper, Nociel/@comment-13547384-20161030200221
So I need some help with a deck list. Ever since Refros got limited, the deck essentially lost all of its power columns, aside from maybe Holy Seraph, Nociel and Black Seraph, Gavrail swapping damage. The deck itself doesn't really damage swap in the main phase anymore, making the ponies and Broken Heart somewhat obsolete. I want to keep Broken Heart in the deck, but I'm not so sure that her skill will do much unless my vanguard is Gavrail. Opponents Turn: With Love Sniper and Broken Heart, I essentially would only gain 2k for guarding with Battle Cupid (swap), then another 2k if you put a Nociel into the damage to activate Sniper (15k). Unless you get another Nociel into the damage zone, you're only defending for 15k total. If you happen to have a heal trigger to G-guard and you use Suriel, then that's another +2k (excluding possible Rescue triggers, etc.) boosting her to 17k. In order to accomplish this you first need a Battle Cupid, and a heal trigger in the same turn. However, you are guarding all of this for the vanguard, making you use up your resources. I suppose the trade off is that you would block a 16k attack with a Cupid+Broken heart swap. But for VG attacks, it seems much less likely. Your Turn: As for offensively, the only cards that swap damage are Love Machine Gun, Refros, and Happy Bell Nociel (excluding strides). Happy Bell only really works if you remain on Sniper, otherwise you're minusing to gain 2k unless you happen to check a Nociel and you didn't stride. The deck is much less efficient at remaining on Love Sniper to plus, and seems to rather need to stride. The deck also only runs 1 Refros, therefore leaving you with only 5 possible targets to pump up your columns. That is very very small. If you stride into Holy Seraph Nociel, you swap two cards giving +4k, which only brings your Ponies/Broken Heart and the column that is swapped must be a different one (meaning this is probably second stride). If you stride Black Seraph, you swap two cards and then grant 4k to two units from her skill. Assuming only one pony column, that's only 24k. Much less than was previously possible for the deck with Refros loop. This also takes into account that you either get 2 stands to restand the pony column, or you attacked with another column first for only 16k. The dilemma I'm having is whether or not the ponies/broken heart are worth it in a Nociel deck anymore. I'm running this build at the moment to test how it fares comparitively. G0: (17) SVG: Hope child, Turiel 12 Stand, 4 heal G1: (15) 4 Remnon (Rescue PG) 4 Battle Cupid Nociel (Swapper) 3 Drill Motor Nurse (Triggered by rescue, sariel) 3 Black Bomber Maalik (Triggered by Holy Nociel and Harut) 1 Black Call Nakir (Would've done 2 Nakir, 1 Gavrail, but it's essentially the same) G2: 3 Candle Celestial, Sariel (activates Drill Motor, Laser Clutcher and sets up damage zone) 3 Laser Clutcher, Ke'el (triggered by Rescue, Sariel) 2 Black Slice, Harut (BP extender, field replenish, activates Bomber) 2 Love Machine Gun, Nociel (Swapper, Sniper target) G3: 4 Love Sniper, Nociel 4 Black Shiver, Gavrail G4: 3 Holy Seraph, Nociel (Main stride for turn 1 and 2, activates Bomber and gives an extra attack) 4 Black Seraph, Gavrail (Main stride turn 3, activates Ke'el/Motor Nurse for more attacks) 1 Holy Seraph, Zachariel (Turn 1 stride for Gavrail vg to activate GB2) 4 Holy Seraph, Raphael (Heals) 3 Holy Seraph, Suriel (Rescue g-guard) 1 Dizmel So the premise of the deck is to keep getting attacks off in the battle phase by using Bombers/Ke'el/Drill Motor with Rescue/Nociels. I'm not really sure what to do with the deck, because Gavrail is super defensive and works very well with Broken Heart, but the main ride here is Sniper. Without damage swaps, ponies would only be 16k, making them inferior to these cards. This deck is better equipped with handling retires, and able to replenish the field through rescue. The lineups are sort've all over the place because you have to perform a balancing act to have enough units present to actually work, but not too many that other cards don't show up. Any help would be greatly appreciated!